


no debts no debtors

by putsch



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: Package: nondescript box of medium sizeTo: Fucking DreadsFrom: Hiruma YouichiNote: you fucking owe me kekeke(For SASO2016 BR3, gifts)





	

  
"Tch."  
  
Agon throws the box onto his bed, not bothering to open it up when he knows exactly what's inside it. That little piece of shit, as much as he hates to admit it, is fucking _good_ at getting exactly what he wants out of people, when he wants it. With that in mind, he should've known better than to rattle off the things he wanted in front of Hiruma, even as a joke.  
  
Hiruma took it running, and now Agon's in his _debt._ To hell with debts, he doesn't need that crap weighing him down when he's got better things and hotter people to do.

  
  
Finding Hiruma is a bitch and a half, because it's only after starting to text one of his usual rides that he has no idea where the guy lives. He sort of knows, or he _thinks_ he knows, but that's too annoying. Maybe it's better to wait until Hiruma calls on him again, which, yeah no. Too long. Too much left to risk there.  
  
At least he knows where Hiruma spends most of his time, which is at their university, and the guy better fucking be there. Agon gets his ride to take him there instead without so much as a thank you or a call you later.   
  
The grounds are quiet at this hour, but Agon's met him enough times to know how to hop the back gate, go through the door with the broken lock (courtesy of him about a month ago), and head all the way up to the school roof. It's Hiruma's favorite base of operations, and Agon's not sure if he likes the height and breeze or if it's just because he knows how much it pisses off the school principal.  
  
Agon doesn't give a shit, and there's no wasting time considering it when he slams open the door and finds Hiruma crouched over his laptop. At first he shoots Agon a cruel look, but in half a second it's gone to thrilled amusement and wide, sharp grins.  
  
He wishes he hates that look like he used to back when he was younger.  
  
"Kekeke! You're here awfully late fuckin' dreads, you get stood up?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me asshole." Agon snarls, and tries not to grit his teeth further as Hiruma cocks his head to the side like some innocent school girl. "You know why I'm here."  
  
Hiruma slams the the laptop with a hard _click_ , dropping it in his gym bag. "So, how we gonna do it this time? Wanna bend over for me and fucking take it?"  
  
For a split second, old anger rushes through his blood. All Agon can think about is that it would be so much easier to wrap his hand around Hiruma's pretty little throat and squeeze, keeping those stupid, sneaky words from ever hitting his ears again, with the added bonus of watching that damn smirk fall off his face into oblivion with the light in his eyes.  
  
But the moment passes. Agon knows better now that there are better ways to get Hiruma to shut the fuck up. He steps across the concrete in long strides, stopping just in front of Hiruma so he can lean down into his space, close enough to steal the breath from his lips.   
  
"Why don't you shut up, get started, and see if you can take it from me?"  
  
Hiruma's grin blooms wide across his face like a rose, and he pulls Agon into a kiss that's only thorns.


End file.
